Por poco pillados
by Raquel16SesshxRin
Summary: Ella estaba encantada de que los dos estuvieran solos en su casa. Él no. Pero, aunque intentaba alejarse de ella y de sus propios pensamientos, cuando las cosas se ponían calientes, ni siquiera él podía controlarse. / Este fic participa en el "Reto Erótico del mes de Marzo-Abril" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".


**Aviso:** **Este fic participa en el "Reto Erótico del mes de Marzo-Abril" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".**

 **Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la admirable Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Número de palabras:** **4.101 (según word).**

* * *

 **POR POCO PILLADOS**

\- Entonces, esta tarde no quedas, ¿no? – le preguntó Kagome divertida. Rin sonrió anchamente y sin ser consciente de ello.

\- No, no lo creo – hubo un silencio muy significativo para ambas. A pesar de que estaban hablando por teléfono, Kagome sabía en lo que pensaba su prima.

\- ¿Se lo vas a decir? – Rin, quien estaba tumbada en su cama, se levantó de ella como un resorte.

\- ¡No! – gritó, con cara de espanto. No estaba tan tonta ni loca para hacer una cosa así – Solo le voy a decir de quedar un día… a solas… en algún sitio – le aclaró con mucha vergüenza. Kagome comenzó a reír a carcajadas, provocando que Rin mostrara un puchero infantil. Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

\- Te deseo mucha suerte, prima – se burló de ella cuando se tranquilizó.

\- Oh, venga Kagome, tampoco es tan arisco – gimoteó como una niña pequeña. Su prima suspiró. Si Rin creía que su futuro cuñado no era borde, hosco, poco delicado para hacer y decir las cosas, y muy, muy serio, era problema suyo. Ella ya le había avisado varias veces. Su cuñado no era una persona agradable. Pero Rin… Rin era demasiado cabezota y se empeñaba en decir que era amable. ¡Amable! Por Dios, esa chica estaba muy encaprichada con él.

\- Haz lo que quieras, Rin – esta vez quería sonar más seria – Ya sabes que si la cosa no sale bien, me tienes a mí y a Sango – la chica se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho. Pero en seguida sonrió con la misma alegría de antes.

\- ¡Positividad! – Kagome negó con la cabeza des del sofá de su casa. No había manera de hacerla entrar en razón – Bueno, te dejo que ya está a punto de llegar. ¡Luego te cuento! – y antes de que su prima pudiera contestarle, colgó el teléfono.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Tanto como aquel día cuando era más pequeña e hizo su primera obra de teatro como protagonista. O incluso más. Sesshomaru la intimidaba, pero más bien por la diferencia de edad que por su personalidad. Desde su perspectiva, él era alguien amable y no entendía por qué los demás no podían ver eso.

Quitó el jarrón de la mesa del salón y preparó los libros, bolígrafos y la calculadora para cuando llegara. Solo quedaban dos minutos para que fueran las cinco de la tarde. No debería de tardar mucho en llegar.

Se miró en el espejo del lavabo por enésima vez. Se había planchado el pelo, y se puso rímel y un poco de brillo en los labios. No quería que se notara que se arreglaba para él, pero a la vez quería estar presentable. Cogió aire. El timbre sonó sobresaltándola. Por una parte no le gustaba su puntualidad y por otra parte sí.

\- Allá vamos – susurró dándose seguridad a sí misma.

Le abrió la puerta del portal y luego esperó impaciente a que llegara arriba. En menos de dos minutos, Sesshomaru ya estaba picando a la puerta de su casa.

Para que no se notara que estaba pegada a la puerta con desesperación, esperó a que pasara un tiempo antes de abrirle. No quería parecer la típica niña que babeaba por su increíble cuerpo. Luego de un rato, decidió que ya era momento.

\- Hola, Sesshomaru – lo saludó con la misma efusividad de siempre.

\- Hola – le contestó él más tranquilo.

Antes de entrar en la casa de Rin, se fijó que había algo diferente en ella. Era como un libro abierto. Estaba más radiante y a la vez nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Notó que no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos. Y él también se puso más nervioso.

\- ¿Tu madre no está? – le preguntó, esperanzado de que dijese que sí; que estaba en el lavabo o en la terraza tendiendo la ropa y que llegaría en cualquier momento. Pero no tuvo suerte.

\- No – le dijo sintiendo todo lo contrario a Sesshomaru. Prefería que nadie estuviera en casa para preguntarle lo que quería – Tenía hora en el médico y creo que luego tiene que ir al supermercado – el chico maldijo. No quería quedarse a solas con Rin. Y rezó porque su padre llegara a casa. Aunque sabía que él estaba trabajando – Así que estamos solos – comentó enrojeciendo ligeramente. Era una indirecta. Esperaba que lo pillase.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo por un instante. Sí, ya se había dado cuenta de que estarían solos durante las dos horas de clases. _"Encima eso… Dos horas…"_ recordó. Joder, si hubiese podido venir la semana pasada, ahora no estaría recuperando la hora perdida.

Rin estaba feliz. Todo le estaba saliendo como quería. Ahora solo debía dejar pasar las dos horas eternas y, antes de que Sesshomaru se fuese, pedirle si podrían quedar algún día. Tenía miedo porque le dijese que no, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Se arrepentiría si no lo hacía. Y ahora que estaba decidida a dar el paso, nada ni nadie le arrebataría ese impulso. A saber cuándo tendría otro.

Se sentaron en la mesa del salón. Sesshomaru en la cabecera y Rin a su derecha. Estaban tan juntos que rozaron con sus rodillas: él se puso tenso enseguida y ella sonrió con picardía y poco disimulo.

Rin abrió el libro de física por donde se habían quedado la última vez.

\- Creo que hoy acabaremos el tema – comentó Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru le daba clases de física a Rin. Necesitaba ganarse algo de dinero para pagarse sus caprichos, ya que no quería depender todo el rato de su madre. Y gracias a Kagome, la novia de su hermanastro, le consiguió aquellas clases particulares. Pero se arrepentía enormemente de haber aceptado.

Rin estaba en el último curso de la secundaria. Y necesitaba con urgencia unas clases extras de física. Esa asignatura se le daba fatal y no quería que por su culpa la nota media le bajara. Necesitaba sacar un ocho como mínimo. Al principio lo veía algo imposible, pero desde que Sesshomaru le daba las clases, entendía bastante bien la materia.

Y él estaba también en el último curso de su carrera: Ingeniería aeronáutica. Era muy listo e iba sobrado. Bueno, en realidad iba sobrado con cualquier cosa. Era un prepotente, sabelotodo. Pero eso a Rin no le importaba. Es más, le gustaba. Lo admiraba y le atraía muchísimo. Por eso era que, des del primer momento en que lo vio, se encaprichó con él.

Comenzaron y ambos estuvieron bastante entretenidos con la clase. Al menos no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar con quien estaban y las cosas que les hacía sentir el estar juntos.

Pasaron los minutos y sin darse cuenta, ya no tenían nada más que hacer. Habían acabado el tema como había predicho Sesshomaru y habían hecho ejercicios de repaso que Rin pudo hacerlos sin mucha dificultad. Lo entendía todo y estaba contenta por ello. Iba a cumplir su meta.

Rin miró el reloj. Aún quedaba veinte minutos. Y no pensaba dejarlo escapar.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? – Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza. Cogió el móvil. Tenía varios mensajes: de Naraku, de su madre, de Kagura… era muy pesada esa chica. Siempre insistía en quedar con él. Pero Sesshomaru no quería. Ya habían estado juntos unas cuantas veces, pero nada más. La apreciaba y le caía bien, pero no quería tener algo más allá que la amistad - ¿Y de beber? – insistió Rin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sin querer miró el sutil escote de la chica. De repente sintió la garganta seca. Y asintió.

\- Agua – le dijo parcamente. Ella sonrió.

\- Vale, ahora te la traigo – y se levantó como un resorte, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sesshomaru se pasó la mano por la cara. Joder, que solo tenía diecisiete años. Ni siquiera era mayor de edad. ¿Qué coño hacía fijándose en una cría? Por eso no quería estar cerca de ella y menos estando solos. La madre estaba tardando mucho.

Mientras, Rin estaba en su mundo de yupi, de flores y corazones, y de nubes de algodón. ¡Cuánto le gustaba Sesshomaru! Era tan guapo que era imposible no caer rendida a sus pies. Sabía que no tenía competencia con Kagura. Su prima le había hablado de ella y le había enseñado una foto. Era alta y con unas curvas impresionantes, además de estar muy segura de sí misma. Y por no hablar que ella y Sesshomaru eran de la misma edad. Ambos tenían veintitrés. ¿O quizás Kagura tenía uno menos? Ahora no lo recordaba muy bien, pero más o menos tenía la misma edad. No como ella, que ni siquiera tenía aun los dieciocho.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia el salón con los dos vasos de agua en cada mano. Sesshomaru se levantó de la silla, pero Rin pasaba en ese mismo instante detrás de él. El respaldo de la silla le dio a la chica en el brazo, derramando el agua encima de ella.

\- ¡Ay, Sesshomaru! – se quejó al sentir el líquido frío bajando por todo su pecho y abdomen. Notaba como la camiseta se pegaba a su piel.

\- Joder, lo siento – se disculpó Sesshomaru. Se arrepintió y se maldijo mil veces a sí mismo cuando vio a Rin en aquel estado tan… tan… Uf, hacía mucho calor. Delante de él había un festival de camisetas mojadas. ¿Algo más? Quizás debería de irse ya. Solo quedaban quince minutos.

\- Ten – le tendió el otro vaso de agua que aún permanecía intacto. Sesshomaru lo cogió en un acto reflejo. Él quería irse – Voy a cambiarme. Espérame, - ¿por qué? Se preguntó Sesshomaru – aún tengo que darte el dinero – cierto. Ni se acordaba de su paga. Asintió y vio desaparecer a Rin por el pasillo.

Era su mejor camiseta, la que más le gustaba y la que le quedaba de maravilla. Ahora, ¿cuál se ponía para impresionarlo?

Buscó con insistencia por todo el armario en busca de algo que le convenciera. Al final encontró una camiseta de tirantes, estrecha, de color verde oscuro que le hacía ver más delgada y con el justo escote para enseñar un poco, pero no demasiado. Se miró en el espejo. Sí, esa camiseta pegaba con sus shorts nuevos.

Cuando llegó al salón, se encontró con un Sesshomaru absorto. Se había bebido todo el vaso de agua. _"Pues sí que tenía sed"_ pensó Rin.

Abrió una puerta que daba a un armario donde guardaban todos los utensilios para limpiar. Sacó la fregona. La mojó en el cubo y luego la escurrió. Se dirigió hacia el pequeño charco de agua y lo limpió. Sesshomaru, al verla limpiando, se sintió un poco culpable. Quería disculparse de nuevo, pero él nunca pedía perdón dos veces. Así que desechó la idea. Cuando Rin acabó, estaba decidido a decirle que se iba, pero ella se le adelantó.

\- Ay, espera, que me he olvidado de coger tu dinero – se fue de nuevo.

Rin cogió una gran bocanada de aire. Ahora era el momento para decírselo. Antes de darle su paga se lo preguntaría. Así no se le escapaba. Madre mía… que vergüenza pasaría si le decía que no. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Fuera miedos. Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer.

Volvió al salón y se paró enfrente de Sesshomaru. Iba a decírselo ahora. _"Vamos Rin. Tú puedes"_ se dio fuerzas a sí misma… sin muchos resultados.

\- Ten – le extendió el dinero, bajando la mirada al suelo. _"Cobarde"_ le dijo su subconsciente, riéndose de ella.

Sesshomaru lo cogió. Intuía que Rin quería decirle algo, pero, como otras veces anteriores, se perdió en sus piernas. Estaba más morena. Le gustaba.

¿Cómo una cría como ella podía atraerlo tanto? Quizás era porque Rin no era tan pequeña como él quería verla. Seis años de diferencia tampoco eran tantos, ¿no?

De repente se dio cuenta de una cosa. ¿Ese día no era la última clase que le daría a Rin? Sí, sí que lo era. Esa semana eran los exámenes finales y la semana siguiente ya acababa el curso de Rin. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de una cosa así? ¿Y por qué coño le afectaba? Se estaba cabreando. Parecía ser que no quería que fuese la última vez que la viera. Si no era por esas clases, él y ella no tenían nada que ver.

Mientras tanto, Rin batallaba consigo misma. Tenía el impulso de decírselo, pero la vergüenza y el miedo al rechazo la frenaban. _"Maldita sea"_ se reprendió. Era una cobarde. Si iba así por la vida, nunca conseguiría lo que quería. Levantó la vista hacia Sesshomaru, quien al notarse observado, apartó sus ojos rápidamente de las piernas de Rin. Menos mal que era despistada e ingenua. Cualquier otra chica se hubiese pensado cosas erróneas. Bueno, en aquel caso sí que se podía pensar en _eso_.

\- Sesshomaru – dijo Rin con decisión. Se había prometido a sí misma que se lo preguntaría y era eso lo que iba a hacer – Después de hoy ya no nos veremos más… – ella sí que se había acordado que era la última clase. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se fueron hacia el escote de la chica. Otra vez. Esa camiseta le quedaba muy bien. No las tenía muy grandes, pero estaban en su sitio. Para él eso era perfecto y suficiente. Volvió sus ojos a los achocolatados de Rin – …y me preguntaba si… - carraspeó - …bueno… si tu quieres… - pasó su lengua por sus labios, atrayendo la mirada de Sesshomaru. Volvía a hacer mucho calor. ¿Podría resistirse por mucho más tiempo? _"Creo que no"_ se dijo el chico - … si podemos… - pero la pregunta de Rin se quedó en el aire e inconclusa: Sesshomaru había agarrado con fuerza la nuca de la chica y estampó sus labios con los de ella con brusquedad.

¿Alguien le podía decir a Rin lo que estaba pasando? ¡Porque no se lo podía creer! ¡Sesshomaru, su amado y platónico Sesshomaru la estaba besando! ¡Eso era increíble! ¡INCREÍBLE!

Intentaba corresponderle con la misma fiereza que él la besaba. Madre mía… Sesshomaru era muy apasionado besando. No quería ni imaginarse cómo sería haciendo… _eso._ Sintió un calor familiar entre sus piernas. Ese mismo calor que había sentido alguna vez con Kohaku. Pero nunca antes con tan solo un beso.

Sesshomaru desplazó sus manos hacia las caderas de Rin y las agarró con fuerza. Un poco más abajo y le tocaba el culo. Se vio deseando que aquello pasara.

Rin se agarró a su cuello. Se había puesto de puntillas y no quería perder el equilibrio y estropear ese magnífico momento.

Cuando se lo contara a Kagome no se lo iba a creer. Le costaba creérselo ella misma. Pero estaba deseando contárselo a su prima y a Sango. O quizás a Sango no… sería un poco incómodo sabiendo que estuvo con su hermano meses atrás y ella estaba encantada. Bueno, ya vería lo que haría. En ese momento solo quería entregarse al cien por cien a Sesshomaru.

Se separaron un poco para coger aire. Rin tenía unos labios muy suaves. Y con solo darle un beso ya se había puesto muy cachondo. Con un poco de suerte, su madre tardaría un rato y podría hacer algo con ella. Era contradictorio, porque hacia un momento estaba deseando que llegara la señora Tanaka y ahora estaba deseando que se retrasara todo lo posible.

Le retiro el pelo de los hombros y empezó a besar y morder el cuello de Rin. Ella, por su parte, dejaba escapar gemidos débiles y alguna que otra risa. Siempre le había gustado que le hicieran caricias por el cuello. Era su debilidad.

Se acercó más al cuerpo de Sesshomaru y notó su pene endurecido. Apegó más sus caderas a aquella zona y se mordió el labio. Sesshomaru rugió escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Le satisfacía saber que él estaba en la misma condición que ella. Si seguían adelante, ¿llegarían hasta el fondo? _"Y nunca mejor dicho"_ le dijo el subconsciente de Rin. Normalmente no era tan… pervertida, pero cuando se encontraba tan caliente, su mente se iba por el camino de la lujuria.

Sesshomaru bajó sus manos y la cogió en volandas. La sentó en la mesa del salón mientras atrapaba sus labios de nuevo. Adentró su lengua en la boca de ella y sintió la suave textura de la lengua de Rin. Era deliciosa. Si tenía un poco más de tiempo le quitaría el pantalón y las bragas y la saborearía desde allí abajo. Y si se lo permitía, claro.

Rin rodeó la cintura de Sesshomaru con sus piernas para atraerlo hacia ella. Quería sentir su pene rozar con su parte más sensible. Aquel gesto les sacó a ambos un gemido.

Sesshomaru adentró sus manos bajo la camiseta tan ceñida de Rin y acarició sus tetas por encima del sujetador. Rin le clavó las uñas en los hombros al sentir aquella caricia. A pesar de que era un poco brusco, le encantaba. Y deseaba _más_.

De repente Sesshomaru recordó que tenía un par de condones en su cartera. Siempre llevaba alguno por si se daba la ocasión con alguna chica. Y con aquel pensamiento, se paró de golpe. Descubrió que tenía muchas ganas de metérsela a Rin, pero había algo que lo frenaba. Primero de todo, estaban en casa de la chica y donde en cualquier momento podría llegar la señora Tanaka. Y segundo, no sabía si Rin lo había hecho con alguien y él no quería desvirgarla en ese momento. Quizás tampoco era el más indicado para hacerlo.

La chica lo miró con ojos interrogantes. ¿Por qué se había parado? Parecía confuso y pensar en algo muy detalladamente. Como si pudiera leerle la mente, adivinó que era lo que le carcomía tanto.

\- Sesshomaru – lo llamó. Él le prestó atención – No soy virgen – en seguida frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A no? – y no sabía por qué, pero saber aquello le molestó. Igual sí que quería ser el primero de Rin. Y no el segundo. O quizás el tercero. O a saber qué número de su lista de chicos, que ya se habían tirado a su dulce Rin. ¿ _Su_ dulce Rin? En serio, ¿qué coño le estaba pasando con esa niña? Ella rió.

\- No – le contestó mientras lo reafirmaba negando con la cabeza – Perdí la virginidad cuando tenía dieciséis años - lo vio de nuevo pensativo y sintió como su calentón estaba bajando. Y no quería que pasase aquello - ¿Por qué no sacas un condón? – Sesshomaru la miró sorprendido. Ella también lo estaba. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan atrevida? Eso no le pasaba con Kohaku. Cuando Sesshomaru se recuperó asintió y sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero de sus tejanos. Cogió un condón y volvió a guardarse la cartera.

La miró y vio a Rin sonriendo con impaciencia. Él también sonrió con picardía. No se esperaba que la chica fuese así. Pero le encantaba. Más que ninguna otra.

Rompió el envoltorio con los dientes. Rin se bajó de la mesa para desabrocharse el botón y la cremallera de sus shorts y Sesshomaru la imitó. Sacó su pene, haciendo que la respiración de Rin se cortara. Era… era muy grande. ¿Le cabría? Dios, tenía muchas ganas de arrodillarse frente a él y metérsela en la boca.

Pero antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera colocarse el condón, se escuchó de repente el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

\- ¡Rin, ya estoy en casa! – gritó su madre des del recibidor.

Sesshomaru y Rin se quedaron congelados en el suelo mirándose fijamente como buscando respuestas en el otro.

Pudieron oír como la señora Tanaka se dirigía hacia la cocina y dejaba unas bolsas en la mesa. Vale, tenían tiempo para disimular y que no les pillara su madre.

Rin se acercó a Sesshomaru.

\- Corre, guárdate el condón – le dijo mientras que ella le guardaba el pene en el pantalón. Sesshomaru se puso tenso y más duro al sentir las manos de Rin en su más preciada parte de su anatomía.

\- Rin – susurró con la voz ronca. Pero ella lo ignoró y se abrochó sus shorts.

Cuando escucharon que la señora Tanaka se acercaba al salón, ambos se sentaron enseguida en la mesa.

\- Rin te he comprado esas galletas que me… Oh, hola Sesshomaru. No sabía que aún estabas aquí – la madre de Rin se sorprendió. Ya eran las siete y cuarto de la tarde. Ya debería de haberse ido.

\- Hola, señora Tanaka – le respondió Sesshomaru incómodo. Aún notaba como su pene estaba duro. Rin miró de refilón el reloj dándose cuenta de la hora que era y sabiendo la confusión de su madre.

\- Hola, mami – la saludó con cariño. Se levantó y le dio un beso – Creo que nos hemos retrasado un poco. Es que había un ejercicio que no entendía – intentó excusarse. Esperaba que colara.

\- ¿Y ya lo sabes hacer? – Rin asintió sonriente. Ahora se dirigió hacia Sesshomaru - ¿Crees que aprobará con buena nota?

\- Sí – le contestó. Rin le miró extrañada. ¿Qué hacía sentado aún?

\- Pues espero que mi niña saque un diez en el examen – le dijo su madre acariciando el pelo de Rin de forma maternal y avergonzando a la chica.

\- Mamá… - le murmuró apartando la mano de su madre.

\- Voy a lavarme las manos – dijo como si nada, ignorando la advertencia de su hija – Gracias por tu ayuda, Sesshomaru.

\- De nada, señora Tanaka.

\- Espero verte otro día, aunque ya no le des clases a Rin.

\- Claro – contestó el chico sintiendo que ya le bajaba el hinchazón.

\- Dame dos besos, cariño – le dijo la señora Tanaka acercándose a él. Aunque ya no estuviera tan empalmado, esperaba que no se diese cuenta de su estado más comprometedor. Se levantó y se agachó para que la mujer le diera dos sonoros besos. Rin estaba muerta de la vergüenza. ¿No había dicho su madre que se iba a lavar las manos? Entonces, ¿a qué esperaba? _"Que se vaya ya, por Dios"_ pensó su hija – Adiós, Sesshomaru. Un placer haberte conocido.

\- Igualmente, señora Tanaka. Adiós – y por fin, la madre de Rin se fue. Ambos suspiraron tranquilos.

Se miraron mutuamente. Ninguno sabía que decir.

\- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Sesshomaru.

\- Vale – le susurró como respuesta. Después de un silencio algo incómodo, Sesshomaru cogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se fue. Cuando Rin escuchó la puerta al cerrarse, la invadió una presión en su pecho. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Y un momento! No se lo había preguntado al final. Y luego de lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos, estaba más decidida y segura de decírselo. Así que salió rápidamente de su casa, rezando por atrapar a Sesshomaru. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo vio a punto de entrar en el ascensor - ¡Espera, Sesshomaru! – le gritó. El chico se giró y la vio correr hacia él. Con ese sonrojo estaba preciosa – Antes no he podido preguntártelo.

\- ¿El qué? – tenía los ojos achocolatados más brillantes que nunca. Y por un instante, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hacía tan solo unos minutos lo embargó.

\- Quería decirte… - se mordió el labio nerviosa – si un día de estos podemos quedar. Juntos. – aclaró – Y a solas – volvió a aclarar. Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio. Si le decía que no lo iba a matar, porque después de que lo que había pasado entre ellos… No, no podía darle largas. Él sonrió de medio lado…

\- Claro - … y Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja. Pegó un saltito y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, cogiéndolo desprevenido. No se esperaba esa muestra de cariño tan inocente. Rin se giró, regresando al interior de su casa.

\- ¡Vale! – lo miró desde la puerta – Tienes mi número de teléfono así que dime algo cuando te vaya bien – no dejó que le contestara, porque rápidamente entró en su casa.

Sesshomaru se quedó unos instantes absorto, mirando aquella puerta. Luego, sonrió negando con la cabeza. Volvió a llamar al ascensor.

Rin estaba eufórica. Todo había salido como esperaba y encima con la sorpresa de que le atraía a Sesshomaru. Estaba deseando llamar a Kagome. La iba a llamar al móvil porque no aguantaba más sin contárselo a nadie. Vio entrar a su madre a la cocina.

\- Rin – gritó desde allí – ayúdame a guardar la compra.

Si su madre hubiese tardado unos quince minutos más, lo habría hecho con Sesshomaru. La maldijo. Pero… ya tendría tiempo para eso. De momento, solo quería quedar y pasar una tarde entera con él.

\- ¡Rin! – gritó su madre de nuevo.

\- ¡Voy!

* * *

 **N/A:** **Aquí traigo otro One-Shot. Este, como he avisado antes, participa en un reto** **del foro "Hazme el amor". Para todos aquellos que lo leáis, me gustaría que os pasarais por allí cuando abran las votaciones y si os a gustado, espero que me votéis.**

 **He escrito esta historia con mucho cariño, ya que hacía mucho tiempo no participaba en ningún reto. Así que, ahora que estaba de vacaciones me he puesto a hacerlo y con mucho amor.**

 **Bueno, ¿que os a parecido? Una Rin deseosa de estar con su tutor particular y un Sesshomaru deseando quitarse de encima a su alumna, pero, a la vez, con unas ganas tremendas de estar con ella. Muy contradictorio todo...**

 **Un besazo para todos aquellos que paséis por aquí y no olvidéis vuestro comentario o crítica. Estoy abierta a todo lo que me digáis.**

 **Besoooos.**


End file.
